


Sightseeing, Sunsets, and Surprises

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Crossover, F/M, Morocco - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Out of Character, holiday travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: With no family visiting them until after the first of the year, Hermione and Sherlock decide to getaway. Their neighbours have opinions on the matter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	Sightseeing, Sunsets, and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's Holiday Hideaway 2019.
> 
> Pairing: Hermione/Sherlock Holmes  
> Location: Morocco  
> Movie Prompt: Christmas with the Kranks
> 
> I tried to include bits and pieces of the movie, but most of them were altered to fit in with the whole story. I apologise in advance about Sherlock, don't hate me too much for his characterisation here. Many thanks to Squarepeg72 for reading this over and making sure it wasn't horrible. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP or Sherlock worlds. The places mentioned in Morocco are real and I don't own them either. I am not making any money off of this.

Hermione looked out the kitchen window as she started washing their dinner dishes. "John's adding more again," she called over her shoulder.

A tsk behind her before she heard Sherlock's low drawl, "Now he's just making himself look ridiculous." He set the last of their dinner dishes next to Hermione before walking to the other side of her to help dry.

"I love Christmas just as much as the next person, but with my parents deciding to stay in Australia this year until January, it's just not the same," Hermione said.

"Which is why I suggested we also go away for the holidays," Sherlock reminded her.

Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And I'm so glad you did. I'm also glad my parents told us not to come down since they'd be here next month. Just the two of us in Morocco is going to be perfect."

"Your friend Weasley down the street has already given me a hard time for not having any lights up," Sherlock remarked as he placed a plate on the counter before picking up a glass to dry.

She rolled her eyes as she set the last of the silverware in the dish rack before washing out the sink. "He's been doing the same to me, so has John. Although he's not been as bad as Ron, I'll be glad to get on that plane tomorrow morning."

"Soon, my love," Sherlock whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of her curly head.

* * *

"I can't believe they actually left!" Ron said in disbelief as he looked at the darkened home of Sherlock and Hermione Holmes.

He thought Hermione had been joking when she told him that she and Sherlock were leaving town for the holidays.

John stood next to the sometimes obnoxious redhead as he quietly surveyed his partner's home. He knew when they would be returning as he had been asked to keep an eye on Hermione's rather large orange cat since he seemed to have a hate-hate relationship with Ron. With a grin, he turned to the other man. "I have an idea."

* * *

"Welcome to Marrakesh," the man walking in front of them said before opening the door and walking out.

With Sherlock right behind her, Hermione followed the older gentleman out of the Marrakesh Menara Airport. She paused for a few moments to take in the sights that greeted them. The airport itself was a work of art, but the wide variety of colours of the surrounding buildings took her breath away. She and Sherlock had opted to take an earlier flight so they could arrive early enough so they would have time that afternoon to do a little sightseeing on the way to where they were staying for the first couple of days for their trip.

She knew they'd received some curious looks from other passengers as they were travelling much lighter than anyone else, but when you have magic on your side, you can do that. Even for a fortnight-long holiday.

Sherlock had been fascinated when Hermione showed him her old beaded handbag, taking everything magical in stride, especially for someone as logical as her husband. Hefting his own bag further up his shoulder, Sherlock placed his hand on the small of her back as they followed the driver of their hired car.

"Is there anywhere you would like to visit first?" Their driver asked.

"Can we start with the Menara Gardens?" Hermione asked. She knew that the quiet serenity of the former royal retreat would be a perfect way to start their trip, and probably end it too before they left to return back to England.

"Perfect choice," the driver replied.

Settling into the back of the car, Hermione and Sherlock were whisked away and soon found themselves by olive groves with a large, still reflective pool nearby. After hours of travelling, there was no better way to spend some time decompressing.

Once they had their fill of the Menara Gardens, they directed the driver to the capital city's medina where their hotel was located. Saying goodbye to him, it wasn't long before the couple found themselves meandering through the narrow alleyways of Marrakesh's old city.

They walked from stall to stall in the many souks, mainly just looking but when something caught their eye, Hermione readily bartered to her heart's content.

As it was nearly dinnertime, they found a rooftop café where they could survey the crazy scene of the Djemaa El Fna* below. After they ate, Hermione and Sherlock finally made their way to their hotel in the heart of the medina.

And that was how the couple spent the majority of their trip through the eclectic country. They spent a few days in Marrakesh, seeing some of the major tourist spots, but they also enjoyed walking around getting lost and finding local treasures.

After Marrakesh, they took a train towards the coast to the city of Casablanca. Sherlock humoured Hermione by stopping for drinks a Rick's after they spent a while within the walls of Hassan II Mosque, the only mosque in Morocco that non-Muslims can access. Leaving Rick's, they made their way to the coast where they spent the rest of the day enjoying their seaside hotel. Hermione talked Sherlock into joining her for a walk along the beach, and they were able to enjoy the breathtaking view as the sun set over the water. The mosque they visited earlier in the day in the distance.

They were up early the next morning for the hours-long ride to Fes. The couple spent a handful of days in the northern city where they passed most of their time visiting the various buildings that remained of the medieval Marinid architecture. They also perused the city's vibrant souks in search of more bargains as they enjoyed the old-world atmosphere surrounding them.

The ninth day of their trip was spent traversing back to Marrakesh where they stayed the night before heading out away from the big cities. They spent the last days of their holiday out in the Sahara Desert, travelling via automobile and even camels. On their way back to the capital, they stopped for the day in the valleys below the High Atlas Mountains.

Hermione and Sherlock left the vibrant scenery and hospitable people of Morocco behind the next afternoon as they returned home. After a short stop at the Menara Gardens of course.

* * *

Upon their arrival, they found their home lit up and welcoming as it was all decked out for New Year's Eve.

"Apparently we're hosting the party this year," Hermione mused.

"We're just using your home," a voice said behind the couple.

The turned to find both John and Ron standing at the end of their drive.

"We're just using your home," the redhead added, "Everything else has been taken care of."

Hermione glanced at Sherlock. "It's a good thing we don't have anywhere to go to tomorrow."

"Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Djemaa El Fna (in English: assembly place of the nobodies) is a vibrant hub and is the entry to Marrakesh's medina, the old city, and is the center of Marrakesh life.
> 
> If you have any questions on anything else mentioned in Morocco, just ask below. Thank you for reading! Any kudos or reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
